Toi moi nous frère
by Eckarose
Summary: Conan 8 ans 1/2 rencontrer problème de sa vie qui l'emmené à la depression il veut meme penser à la mort mais en meme temps demande appel à l'aide à son frère jumeaux grace à ces meilleur ami amoureuse famille qui sont obstiné n'abandonne jamais il sont bien décidé de lui changer les idées référence rape incest violence sur mineur trahison
1. Chapter 1

_chapitre_

 _kids insaisissable debout sur le toi avec un bijou bleu orner d'or diamant en forme scarabée d'une nuit plein de pleine lune il regarda le bijox compris c'est un faux son esprit du moment qui la seul pensé ou est tu conan kun puis il entendu un sanglot voix cassé fatigué effrayé ce qui va apprendre est tout simplement intolérable_

 _conan viens d'arrivé au défi ultime du kids en état délabré sale : kids sama_

 _kids entendu il appelle faiblement une petit voix appelé faiblement : kids sama qui serais ce_

 _conan : kids sama_

 _kids du bruit il pointe l'oreille : qui_

 _conan: kid sama help me please_

 _kids va à l'origine vu un petit garçon aprés observation les yeux écarquillé il se pencha sur le petit garçon dit_

 _kids : co tentai kun que tu disparais un certain temps de jours mais que tu apparition état déployable à moitié nu ne me plait pas_

 _conan tomber dans les bras de kids en larme : help me il va revenir me tué_

 _kids perplex entendu les pas rapprocher une voix grave ramassa conan envelope de manteau douceur de ces yeux violet son regard tomber sur une chose sur conan non seulement en larme mais tremblant dans un état couvert de bleu de blessure moitié nu dit un ton :moi voler vous pour parler plus de votre état se laisser tomber puis parti avec son deltaplane conan dans ces bras le plus haut possible_

 _conan fatigué se laissé bercer par le vent tremblais de froid de la nuit ferma les yeux le temps de vol du kids reniflais doucement il sais kids va pas lâcher sans explication de son état mal ci il sais il trop douleur trop peur trop de ces image horrible surtout les dernière image qui viens de vivre tout ce qu'il veut c'est une peu de repos avant de lancé dans les explication conscient de ce qui va l'attendre une voix fatigué mettre pas chez moi loin de beika please avant de tomber inconscient_

 _kids qui voler avec sa petit charge fragile sourciller n'aime pas du tout l'état de conan il entendu la dernière phrase de conan décider l'emmener chez lui une maison de couverture non haido mais vue sur beika notamment chez conan kids après un temps de voyage il arriver chez lui pas en deltaplane mais en taxi conan caché dans un sac de voyage avec sa taille c'est pratique pour kidnapping il dépose conan sur un lit d'enfant en douceur en attendant conan revient à lui il lui prêta les soin du moins il essaye pas facile quand on est pas aimer voir du sang mais il mis tout pour un poker face une fois fais il attend le réveil de conan mais ce ne fut pas avant le matin autour de 7 h 37 l'heure enfants ados va à l'école kids c'est endormis assit à une chaise de bureau prêt de son rivale miniature le préféré endormis ou inconscient voir les deux vu l'état il vu conan la veille_

 _conan ouvrit lentement les yeux il avais une petit mine fatigué triste bien ces précédent larme sécha sentais sur lui des tissus doux il en regardais u bandage un pyjama enfant il regarde autour vu kids s'endormis il observa voulu se redresser mais trop douleur alors il eu joue rougi repensa à ce qu'il doit dire il pourrais jouer carte de l'amnésie pour éviter question ça sert à rien son père le sera vite découvert surtout il vu ce dernier au défis il était la il à même vue la voiture garé il ne sais la cause il entend kids dire un ton doux réconfortant_

 _kids c'était endormis mais puis senti observé après observation de conan kun ton doux réconfortant: je ne veut pas de mal tentai kun_

 _conan une voix dévoilant ces vrais sentiment :ben il aurais fallut tu soit plus rapide me voler cette chose comme ça j'ai voulu me faire_

 _kids choqué de cette déclaration observant conan pris le câlin fraternelle :shinichi quoi qui ose mettre un sale état mon tentai kawaii_

 _conan temps de silence frissonnant du câlin il accepté voir même se laisser faire retournons ces bras à faire un câlin avec tremblement larme coulé de ces yeux entre deux sanglot : dit nichan je veut pas il retrouve il va me faire trop ml encore_

 _kids : qui se permet de faire ça what tu m'appeler nichan je suis kids_

 _conan hésitant :kid non nichan kenichi kudou moi je suis shinichi kudou toi moi jumeaux sauf toi fus adopté par kuroba san_

 _kids fus abasourdi de cette déclaration pendants quelque instant place poker face : what comment tu ma découvert tentai kun_

 _conan :saguru san trop suspicieux ma parlé de toi j'ai pas à te dire je suis ex tentai_

 _kids : ex tentai pourquoi ex_

 _conan : ex tentai parce que je ne peut vivre enquêter mettre en danger moi et ceux je veut loin de moi_

 _kids : qui te fais du mal_

 _conan :je ne sais pas qui_

 _kids colère se retient de frapper conan : pas question tu m'aurai pas je trouverais ce pourquoi je ferais ce que tu fais pour tous justice_

 _conan : demo_

 _kids un ton dur un regard colère serrer les poing : pas de mais tentai kun que tu parle ou pas je dirais cette vérité accord ou pas je ne laisse personne mettre toi de cet état tout le monde mérite justice particulièrement les enfants je retrouverais cet personnel exprimais ma façon de pense de comment il fais mauvais traitement enfant c'et impardonnable je ne permettrais jamais tentai réfléchis moi je vais préparer petit déjeuner pour tu puisse revenir en meilleure forme il lâche une bille disparition instantané_

 _conan ne peut regarder kids dans les yeux lui dire la vérité qui lui fais peur mais il peut comprendre pourquoi kids lui était d'humeur colère il à trés bien vu kids serra les poing il se demande sil à fais bon choix de demander kids de l'aider en même temps qui pourrais l'aider ces parents non il inquiéterais trop pour lui le prof oh non bavard comme il est même sous la torture il pourrais reveler information ai sa partenaire de combat il rougi non c'est une fille c'est beaucoup trop embarrassant d'en parler en meme temps elle comprendrais compatisserais quoi que elle pourrais pas comprendre elle serais froide comme une pierre heiji oui et non il à grande chance il réagi comme kids puis va brise le rêve de son meilleur amis avec auteur de ces cauchemar non kids est un criminelle pas comme les autres en général il ne juge pas les gens comme heiji il est trop protecteur avec lui il à besoin de se planquer quelque temps le temps il retrouve sa force tout ces coup il à subit lui fais encore mal que c'est à peine il arrive déplacer sans avoir trop mal kids veut des réponse serais vraiment mener l'enquête sur lui pour il soit justice plus choix il doit fare en sort kids ou sont père va sur fausse piste il ne découvre pas la vérité_

 _15 min plus tard kids reviens avec un plateaux petit déjeuner pour conan_

 _kids apporte petit au lit déjeuner pour conan : tentai kun voici ton petit déjeuner il t'aidera à reprendre de force_

 _conan rougi de l'intention s une voix épuisé: aligata kids nichan_

 _kids :tu crois vraiment nous frère qui est théorie de tentai anglais_

 _conan : saguru san est maniaque il à tendance à jamais accusé sans preuve vérifie 3 fois avec son labo personnel devant moi notre ADN correspondance plus de 90 % notre photo donner identique résultat pour conclusion nous somme frère jumeau sa nouvelle théorie l'un de nous deux fus adopté moi j'ai grandi dans le droit toi grandi du mauvais_

 _kids : cet arrogant à tellement maniaque est il au courant de ton secret_

 _conan : oui il fait partie de l'alliance_

 _kids : comment à t il être au courant_

 _conan : il était la quand heiji rejoint les vaso et on peut aussi dire une amie en commun à meme enquete que moi rejoint vaso_

 _kids: combien de vaso il à en ce moment_

 _conan : 4 demo nous pensons il à plus nous somme à leur recherche entre moi et l'ami de saguru plusieurs mois écoulés_

 _kids : autrement dit des futur témoin gênant à ton pire cauchemar une enquete qui serais en danger en moindre soupçon de leur part un tombe vous tomber tous danger une guerre à durée indéterminée heureusement pour toi je suis ton allié si il en à d'autre vaso je les retrouverais hé qu'est qui t'es arrivé pour tu soit blessé couvert_


	2. Chapter 2

_chapitre 2_

 _Conan pour l'instant arrive à éviter les question de kids qui est aussi son frère jumeaux en dormant souvent pour reprendre des force il en à vraiment besoin kids compris que un crime à eu lieu sur conan même ci il cherche les réponse ça lui est insupportable de voir son protéger de petit frère soit dans a un tel état souvent il vu conan eu gémissement de douleur quand il bouge kids pense conan doit être cote cassé à défaut de soin médicaux il envoyer un message à une amie en commun de tentai qui à connaissance de médecine qui pourrais lui donner des médicament pour soulager les douleur de conan bien en aidant kids elle compris pourquoi conan fut disparu ne dit rien mais kids ne s'attendais pas non plus avoir visite des amis du club de conan qui fus à bonne école de enquêteur les vrai amis de conan les parents le FBI le prof touts chez lui à le faire sentir bizarre mais il sait c'est conan la source de leur visite fichu baron noir et son piège il pense effectivement baron noir à placer un emmeteur sur le faux bijoux il à du se douter si conan viens au défi kids serai l'aider sans poser de question ce qui l'étonne c'est que le FBI ne l'arrête pas conan à son réveil de voir tout ces personne la la comme agacé mais en même temps ça le fais sentir il ne abandonnerons jamais comme il à pensé que personne serais recherche de lui vu l'enfer il à vivre sur des jours il sais des question dans les jours avenir lui tomberons dessus il à une parade pour l'instant contrer à leur question pour le moment ce qu'il veut c'est on le laisse tranquille profiter le plus possible de cette liberté avec sa famille amis pour reprendre des forces_

 _plus tard dans la journée conan c'est rendormis kids à envoyé un message à une allié et amie de rejoindre avec pharmacie puis se préparer sous personnage de couverture Tomochi Ubajirowa jusque à l'arrivé de leur amie et allié_

 _2h plus tard_

 _Sherry/ai / kenami sonner à la maison de couverture de kids: ding dong ding dong_

 _kids / kaito de son personnage ouvre laisser entrer: konichiwa okaeri kenami chan ça te va bien cet apparence je vois tu suit mes conseil_

 _kenami entrer : salut je dois dire ça fus plus facile pour avoir ingrédient supplémentaire pour pharmacie plus quand je suis ai hé ou est fugueur de tentai kun_

 _kids regarder autour fermer à clé derrière ai : qui dit c'est pour tentai kun kenami chan_

 _kenami: il ne fus pas mentionné aux infos de coup de feu hier soir il parais tu disparu sans laisser le bijou ni attendre nakamoury keibeur tu me semble intact_

 _kids monter à l'étage : je vois tu suit mes défis kenami chan suit moi je te conduit à lui_

 _kenami suit kids: comment est il_

 _kids: mauvais état il n'arrête pas de dire il va bien il n'a pas mal mais quand il c'est endormis il gémis il à la douleur je vois bien il cache il à peur j'ai senti comme depression chez lui il à beaucoup de mal à bouger déplacer beaucoup de trace de coup des bleu mauvaise couleur il semble épuisé_

 _kenami : il à mangé_

 _kids entre dans la chambre de conan : la moitié ils semble une voix assez faible presque cassé il ma dit avoir mal la tete je lui donner tisane pour l'aider à prendre repos_

 _kenami : il ta dit ce qui lui est arrivé_

 _kids : non à part hier soir me dire il veut être loin de beika il veut pas on le trouve il le tuerons il à être inconscient toute la nuit je t'es contacté il veut pas aller l'hôpital il faut quelqu'un pour soigner ces blessure_

 _kenami examine conan : trace de lien sur les poignés et les chevilles marque de coup de fouet ou autre des brûlure marque coup de pied des coupure des bleu à venir violet difficulté de respirer temperature à la hausse il parait avoir maigrit il à être séquestré torturé surement affamé battu probablement un endroit il à pas de issus ou de hygiène il c'est échappé de moyen du bord du marcher beaucoup il à des récente blessure vu d'œil au moins 2 coté clavicule cassé possible poumon perforation_

 _kids : traduction il est bon pour l'hôpital demo il veut pas entendre parler_

 _kenami noter sur son carnet : ouais je me doute bien ce tete de mule voudrais pas se retrouver coincer à l'hôpital donc va falloir tu aille à la pharmacie prendre ça pour lui ces médicaments et matériel tu trouvera sans ordonnance ça va aider sa santé à stabiliser il à besoin de vrai sensei pas d'une scientifique_

 _kids regarder la liste yeux écarquille: what tout ces chose pour un enfant_

 _kenami pris dans son sac du matériel d'oxygène mis à conan : je te conseille de faire vite car ça pourra détériorer sur sa santé vu son état il pourrais bien approcher la zone rouge_

 _kids : je jure trouver ce salopard mettre un enfant dans cette état lui passer salle quart d'heure okay je vais à la pharmacie mais veille il reste en vie pour mon retour kenami chan_

 _kenami préparer matériel de prise de sang et de pose de perfusion :okay kids kun_

 _kids voyant les seringue préfère sorti : bat toi tentai kun je vais vite de retour veillerais sur toi_

 _kenami : kids kun si tu va faire couse apporte du liquide compote produit laitier jus de fruit non gazéifié légume pour faire de la soupe pour faire repas facile il possible il à une angine il possible il va perdre sa voix quelque jour_

 _kids : okay je droit faire des course de toute façon_

 _10 min plus tard kids partit au achats de médicaments et course le club de conan sur le temps libre est la recherche de leur amis il était passé chez le prof mais le prof absent ai absente il on eu l'idée de utiliser lunette de secours de conan pour retrouver ai comme d'habitude l'un d'eux trouvé un moyen de rentrer c fais le club fouiller les lieux trouver conan kids avais oublier quelque chose revenu récupérer voyant il à visiteurs le FBI et les kudou agasa depuis un moments surveille les environ débarque chez kid aussi_

 _quelle métre de chez kaito ayumi misturiko chikashi sakuna genta_

 _ayumi :misturiko kun tu es sur de savoir utiliser les lunette de conan kun_

 _misturiko : oui j'ai un signal de emetteur qui semble rapproché_

 _sakuna regarde le nom de la rue : ale c'est pas un nouveau quartier_

 _ayumi : non c'est un quartier avait il avais des commerce restaurant il parais que ça à ferme_

 _misturiko : non c'est un promoteur immobilier à racheter toute les entreprises pour faire ces projet demo l'autre fois avec conan un on à vu des maison en chantier conan kun pense que ça va devenir un quartier résidentiel si conan est venu se cacher ici_

 _chikashi : il doit penser on viendrais pas le chercher ici vu on ne connais pas ce quartier_

 _sakuna plus loin badge devant la maison voisin de kaito : demo si misturiko kun dire il à un signal qui mène à ce quartier il doit surement être dans une maison comme celle ci rejoignez moi devant la maison à vendre_

 _les dj: ok_

 _quelque min plus tard_

 _misturiko: le signal est devenu plus gros quand je regarde cette maison_

 _chikashi :signifie conan il serais dans la maison voisine_

 _ayumi : j'ai vu des rideau tout à l'heure de l'autre coté_

 _genta fou : yosh allons voir conan kun partit comme fou conan kun nous voila_

 _les DJ suit genta : genta kun matte_

 _genta par une porte de véranda du jardin fouiller il voit une tarte qui refroidis dans la cuisine puis les autres eu on passé par la porte du garage suivant le signale qui mené à la chambre ou dort conan kun kenami qui c'était rendu dans la salle de bain préparais de quoi soigner conan reviens dans al chambre voit les enfants kids est revenu FBI débarque_

 _misturiko à l'étage avec les DJ prêt de la chambre de conan: le signal semble de venir de cette pièce_

 _ayumi un ton inquiète :conan kun_

 _chikashi ouvre la porte : c'est ouvert ça resemble à une chambre_

 _ayumi entrer avec les DJ vu conan va voir inquiète : conan kun ne meurs pas on viens te libérer_

 _sakuna pris pouls de conan : conan kun est vivant je dirais il dors_

 _ayumi : conan kun c'est nous tes amis les detective junior reveille toi_

 _chikashi trouver le materiel d'oxygène : ayumi chan va y doucement avec lui mitte de l'oxygène_

 _misturiko : il doit être malade l'oxygéne doit l'aider à respirer_

 _kenami viens avec une bassine et un plateau dans la chambre surprise mais un ton dur sévère p so les dj sont ici bonjours les ennuies : qu'est que vous fais ici ls bouya ne touchez pas à ça_

 _sakuna ayumi misturiko chikashi surpris : ah_

 _sakuna et chikashi position défense : qui etes vous pourquoi vous avez kidnapper conan kun_

 _ayumi reconnu kenami : ah kenami san vous étiez chez le prof l'autre jours_

 _misturiko : ayumi chan tu connais l'oneesan_

 _ayumi: oui c'est une amie de shinichi nissan conan kun ma die elle travaille avec son cousin shinichi qu'elle aussi la grande cousine de ai chan qui étudie la médecine à l'université pas vrai kenami san_

 _kenami p pourquoi kudou kun lui as dit ça :eto si je me souviens tu es ayumi chan la meilleure amie de ai je suppose vous etes le fameux club de detective junior de conan kun et ai ma parler de vous_

 _les DJ : nous somme les detective junior_

 _sakuna : dessus sakuna_

 _ayumi : moi c'est ayumi je_

 _misturiko : dessus misturiko tsubaraya_

 _chikashi : moi c'est chikashi tomita_

 _ai: je dois m'occuper de conan kun en effectuant les soin laisser nous vous le verrez plus tard descendez au salon_

 _les dj sur le point d'obéir entendu genta crier FBI DJ voit genta tenu et giflé par kids qui revenu aperçue il à eu intrusion cherchant le coupable il trouver genta à couper mange son gateau ensuite nous somme tous réuni a salon à explique_

 _kids trouvé et tenu genta: toi que fais tu dans ma cuisine_

 _genta tenu par surprise crie se débattant mordu kids : lâchez moi crétin lâchez moi tout de suite lâcher moi_

 _kids mordu par genta le lâcher mais avant il se sauve lui tien lui infliger une grosse claque : sale voleur je vais t'apprendre entrer chez moi_

 _genta tente de se battre de nouveau: lâche moi_ _connard_

 _les enfants sauf conan : rejoint : genta kun_

 _FBI de l'autre entrer coté des autre issu: FBI libérer le gamin mains en l'air_

 _kids palis voyant il aucune sorti de libre: pourquoi je libérer ce sale voleur je suis chez moi je dois punir ce voleur qui entrer chez moi_

 _genta nie se débattant r : je suis pas voleur lâcher moi crétin_

 _okiya : que vous à til voler pour vous traiter cet enfant de voleur_

 _kids voix colère : moi tu appelé crétin sale mioche cretin je suis chez moi toi tu entre sans autorisation je t'es trouver dans ma cuisine en manger et couper de mon gateau tu as couper une autre part de mon gateau qui était dans la cuisine oser mordre m'insulter chez moi je ne te laisserais parti sans avoir une bonne punition voleur insolent_

 _genta : uso j'ai rien fais lâchez moi tout de suite crétin_

 _sakuna : c'est toi le uso genta ku tes main sont couvert de chocolat ta bouche as du chocolat des cremes sur tes vetement_

 _chikashi : ce qui signifie tu en avais pas avant de venir ici tu as disparu plusieurs sur minute tu aucun moyen de dire contraire tu pas couper du gateau de nissan_

 _ayumi : genta kun pourquoi tu nous attire toujours probleme avec ta gourmandise_

 _misturiko : c'est vrai ça genta kun dé que tu disparaît tu réapparais avec des vetement sale du chocolat sur la bouche tu nous fais avoir problem on se retrouve toujours puis par ta faute_

 _kids : qu'est que je disait FBI vous voyez ce gamin entrer chez moi se permis de couper et manger mon gateau dans ma cuisine me mordre me traiteur de crétin de connard chez moi dans ma maison vous voulez je laisse partir sans lui infliger une punition à ce voleur_

 _yusako : il sera puni je m'en assurais personnellement ces parent lui infliger une severe punition pour ces bêtise et non respect des règles genta kun ce comportement est intolérable pour un détective junior toi moi irons une explication avec tes parent s car c'est pas première fois on se plaint de toi et ton comportement il serais tant de te faire comprendre assumer ces bêtise c'est être un grand garçon on va prendre sanction pour toi_

 _genta : mais yusako sensei_

 _yusako : je te pris de taire genta kun tu n'es pas autorisé à parler sans autorisation_

 _genta voulais répliquer mais s'abstient au regard de yusako_

 _yusako : les dj qu'est que vous faite ici_

 _ayumi : on est allé chercher ai chan chez elle mais il à le prof qui nous à dit ai chan est sortit après le prof parti sur une réparation_

 _chikashi : misturiko kun à trouver les lunette de secours de conan kun on venu à sa recherche_

 _misturiko: le signal du badge nous à conduit ici on voulais vérifier conan kun est bien ici_

 _kenami p so j'ai oublier d'éteindre mon badge_

 _kids p impossible conan est son badge sur lui j'ai fouille ces poche vérifier ces affaire il avais aucun emmeteur à mois kenami chan ma piéger_

 _yusako : vous avez trouver conan_

 _sakuna: hai yusako sensei conan kun est à l'étage dans une chambre il semble malade_

 _chikashi regarde kids un ton soupçon : nissan vous kidnappé conan kun le blesser_

 _kids : n'importe quoi je suis juste veiller sur lui pour un ami conan kun refuse être à l'hôpital mon ami ma dit avoir sauvé conan kun pour sa sécurité de garder secret son emplacement mon ami pense une mauvaise personne veut conan mort jusque il guérisse mon amie kenami chan m'aider veiller sur lui je compte bien honoré ma promesse protéger conan même ci son emplacement 'est plus secret_

 _jodie : quel est votre nom_

 _kids : dessus Tomochi Ujibarowa vous FBI voulez m'arrêter de rendre service à un ami_

 _yusako: c'est bon mina il 'est par armé rangé vos arme avec les dj mais vous montrer d'abord mandat_

 _yukiko : tomochi kun je peut voir conan_

 _kids regarder kenami puis lui donner un paquet : d'accord kenami san vous montre ou il est_

 _plusieurs heure passé yusako et okiya partir raccompagné chez eux le DJ yusako profiter de parler aux parent de genta kun du comportement de leur fils conan c'est réveillé après plusieurs heure de sommeil du à sa fatigue il se redresse difficilement regarde par la fenêtre voyant le soleil se coucher puis ces image qu'il n'aime pas revoir venu il secoua vite la tete il enleva le masque de son visage il descendu douloureusement l'escalier pour le diriger au salon ou il entend la télé à fond vu kids assit sur un son fauteuil un ordinateur devant li i entra mais vite trébuché à une petit rampe il à pas vu tout ceux dans la pièce tourner son regard à lui conan a se senti observé levé les yeux en l'air pâli essayant t de se relever ià tout à allure il manque tomber tomber rattraper par_ _kids_

 _kids ramasser conan apaisant: conan kun tu devrais resté au lit je suppose tu t'ennuie tu venu regarder un peu télé je pense tu sera plus à l'aise sur le canapé que le sol_

 _conan regarder autour il se sent trembler de peur il s'accroche au cou de kids en larme il n'arrive pas comprendre pourquoi la presence des adultes qu'il connais lui fais peur il a même retenir sa respiration si l'un d'eux bougés il respire difficilement_

 _kids complement perdu du comportement de conan c'est la première fois il vois conan dans cet état il ne sais pas quoi faire :hé conan kun respirer ne retenez pas votre respiration tu es en sécurité ici tu ass rien craindre_

 _conan fuit les regard de tout le monde voulu parler mais se rendu compte il plus de voix quand yukiko tenter sa chance de l'approcher i se mis à débattre violamment respirant de plus en plus mal_

 _yukiko voulu serrer son fils qui c'est mis à se débattre violamment: oh mon conan tu va j'était si inquiète pour toi calme toi voyons c'est moi_

 _kenami à l'entré du salon crié : yukiko san éloigner vous maintenant aucune de vous adultes doit l'approcher prêt il est deja blesse vous lui ferez juste peur il se blessera plus en se débattant_

 _yukiko : sona mais_

 _kids froidement se mis devant conan position defense : vous tenez à lui yukiko san fait ce que kenami san vous demander je vous ferais remarquer il commencer se débattre quand vous l'avez approcher vous prétendez d'etre une mère vous voulez il se blesse plus alors il deja blessé croyez moi je ne laisserais personne bléssé conan kun chez moi j'hésiterais pas mettre FBI police ou vous hors de chez moi ne sous estimez pas je suis chez moi rappelez vous tous je suis gentille de vous laisser ii mais vous avez pas de mandat ni de preuve j'ai kidnappé conan kun pour être chez moi j e serais protéger et défendre conan kun de tout personne qui veut le blesse c'es pas vos jouet ridicule qui me fera faire contraire si je me souviens le FBI n'a aucune autorité au japon je doute vous saviez protéger votre sois disant témoin qui me prouve vous etes du FBI pas des personne déguisé en FBI pour tué conan kun_

 _yukiko choquer des parole du kids regarder conan puis fini par s'éloigner : si vous plais jodie sensei baissez vos arme vous pourrez bléssé mon fils pardonne moi mon conan_

 _jodie rangé son arme signé à ces collègue de rangé leur arme :ras tomochi kun nos somme pas venu faire du mal à conan kun tout ce que on veut c'est de s'assure il reste en vie que nous somme la pour protéger conan kun et tout les civile en aucun cas on viens tué conan kun_

 _kids : ça c'est vote parole à vous jodie san je sais par expérience que la police ou vous le FBI n'est pas fiable pour de l'argent vous serez prêt à livrer conan kun à des personne qui lui veut du mal_

 _kenami p kids est d'un méfiant avec la justice: tomochi kun donne lui ça l'aider respirer_

 _kids pris l'oxygène le met sur le nez de conan un ton doux amicale : hé conan kun tout va bien je vais m'assurer personne viens te faire du mal ici tu es en sécurité je veille que tu reste en sécurité_

 _conan allongé sur le canapé du kids respirait difficilement ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation autour de lui ni sa réaction il à eu avec sa mère il se senti encore lus coupable de rejeté sa mère tout ce qui sait pour l'instant kids et kenami arrive à l'approcher mais kids est protecteur avec lu avant ça le énnerve la à cet instant il est reconnaissant de se sentir protégé et en lieux sécurité que ces tremblement est entrain de se calmer ces larme diminue lentement mais les douleur lui fais trop mal grimacer en tenant son torse ou il peut sentir son coeur battait trés vite depuis sa crise il est rentrer dans le salon_

 _yukiko voyant conan souffrir p mon conan semble souffrir tellement dommage il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital : mon pauvre conan tu souffre de tes blessure_

 _kenami pris la température à conan lui administrer de la morphine doser: conan un à encore la température moins que ce matin conan kun tu veut me dire ou tu as mal_

 _conan regarder i vite fias avant de fuir son regard vers le coté du canapé signer de langue signe : saute toi loin d'ici avant il soit trop tard jamais je pourrais te protégé d'eux_

 _kenami: chuchoter : jamais je fuirais de nouveau si il me veut il devront me passer sur le corps je ne compte pas changer pour fuir je suis trés bien ici j'ai tout ce que eux m'en pas donne des amis un foyer une vie normal je ferais ce qui' faut pour protégé ceux qui m'entoure y compris toi nous somme amis tu as toujours être present pour moi alors moi aussi je serais present pour mon meilleur ami quoi qu'il arrive bon ou mauvais moment tu te souviens la dernière fois quand j'ai vu mon anniversaire ce jour la j'allais faire comme toujours toi et les DJ vous m'avez surpris avec une fete d'anniversaire chez le pro le prof qu justement adopté ai je veut plus fuir qu'importe mon passé le nombre de temps je prend pour oublier totalement mon passé je vais me battre pour rester vivre une vie normal avec mes amis un nouveau père je laisserais pas eux m'empêcher de vivre normal tu fera mieux de faire la même choses conan kun suit les conseil tu me donne ne te laisse pas vaincre dans la peur et cauchemar tu dois te battre pour retrouver une vie normal si tu laisse abattre tu leur donne pouvoir de gagner ne te laisse aps faire bat toi pur vivre normal avec ta famille et tes amis si te plait conan kun n'abandonne pas fais le pour ta mère moi pour les DJ tu sais pendant tu était endormis il sont tous venu pour recherche sur toi en dehors de l'école leur weekend le mercredi après l'école il n'on pas abandonner les recherche ayumi chan est arrivé inquiétée reparti soulagé de te voir vivant tout comme moi je suis heureuse de voir mon meilleur ami vivant_

 _conan regarder kenami surpris de cet déclaration sur quelque seconde dans les yeux il pu voir kenami parle pas de sa manière froide mais un ton plus doux amicale apaisant il est sur elle ne ment pas ne joue ps la comédie non ces parole sont sincère il à pu voir l'inquiétude la peur soulagement voir les trace de tristesse effacé sur son visage tout comme sa mère quand il la regardais discrètement il ne peut pas répondre il signe nichan je veut regarder les dessin animé puis signer à sa mère pardonnez moi_

 _kids qui était aller chercher le repas de conan entendu ai parler par le micro dire à conan de se battre pour vivre normal de pas abandonner les laisser gagner partage l'opinion de ai faut conan continue de se battre pour gagner mais il partage trés bien l'opignon de conan après avoir vivre un vie de pour vivre dans un monde comme celui ci l'enfer pourquoi ce battre : hé conan kun tu dois avoir faim je t'apporte un bon repas qui te fera du bien j'ai préparer pour toi_

 _conan regarder le plateau poser prêt de lui sur la table l'odeur lui rappeler il avais faim que il rougis quand son ventre gargouiller mais détourer vite son regard du plateau_

 _kids mis la télé sur les dessin animé : conan kun tu ne devrais pas priver ton corps de nourriture mange pour reprendre des forces n'est pas peur c'est saint pour toi sortir de mon jardin secret pour toi j'ai fais rien que pour toi une de mes spécialité goûte tu verra c'est bon pour toi_

 _yukiko : mon conan mange ça te fera du bien tu pourrais revenir en bonne santé_

 _kenami : tomochi kun laisser temps à conan kun il doit reprendre habitude de avoir nourriture dans son ventre avec plus d'un repas car je doute les celui kidnappé conan kun c'est soucié de lui donné plus d'un repas car il est perdu presque autour 4 kg 45 c'est aps étonnant il soit méfiant avec le repas_

 _kids marmonna pour lui : je tiens cet personne qui affamé un enfant je lui ferais subir même sort de ce qui osé faire à conan dit FBI vous trouver cette personne j'espère vous lui donnerez un repas par jour pour venger conan kun de l'enfer on lui fais vivre_

 _jodie : tout les crime de cet personne il pu commettre il sera placé derrière les barreau on s'assura il ne ressort jamais libre aucun cas on va faire vengeance mais on fera tout pour rendre justice à conan kun on en laissera pas les crimes impuni on finira par le trouver le mettre en prison_

 _kids : encore faut vous attraper le bon coupable connaissant vous incompétence de protéger votre témoin c'est à dire jamais vous attraperez ce t personne mais je ne laisserais pas approcher conan kun d'un centimètre que je viens à l'attraper avant vous j'hésiterais pas lui donner une leçon sur le traitement des enfant il fais hé conan kun tu peut compter sur moi pour être sur tu reste en sécurité loin de cet personne je jure il ne t'approchera plus d'un centimètre tant que je veillerais sur toi tu sera en sécurité ici tu peut avoir confiance en moi je te promet tu peut manger plus d'un repas par jour chez moi quand tu veut_

 _conan regarder kids puis le plateau mais détourna vite le regard 10 min passé pour conan se decide manger le repas qui est entrain de refroidir il mangé presque tout plus que ce matin que soit kids kenami yukiko et les autre furent soulage r de voir conan manger le repas conan fin par s'endormir de nouveau devant les dessin animé avec la fièvre kids le ramené dans la chambre en douceur il même installé une télé dans chambre pour éviter de conan est déplacé trop pour regarder la télé avant de sortir il laisser une peluche tout doux mignon pour apporter de la douceur à conan qui à vraiment besoin de sentir sécurité et douceur_


	3. Chapter 3

_chapitre 3_

 _voici deux semaine conan fus retrouvé ou il préférer resté caché chez kids et son frère jumeau il à eu visite de ces amis sauf genta kun les parents on pas quitté la maison du kids tout comme le FBI qui sont surveillance de tout les issus de la maison garé dans leur voiture dans le quartier conan se remet de ces blessure lentement il n'a plus du tout confiance aux adulte même proche de son entourage il est devenu difficile pour lui de laisser ces parent s'approcher de lui sans il se met à trembler si c'est pas les enfants et les ados qui arrive à l'approcher sans réaction violent les adultes qui l'approche de trop prêt le fais trembler il senti tellement peur qui recule d'eux de peur jusque au mur il aussi des reaction defensive si il voit un adulte bouger il se replis sur lui les protéger son visage il va même retenir sa respiration quand il est beaucoup trop prêt son coeur s'emballer sa respiration deviens difficile il recommencer à retrouver sa voix il même vu la police essayer de venir lui parler pour avoir sa déposition mais kids ne laisse pas entrer tout personne qui représente la justice particulier la police et FBI et ça fus dé le deuxième jour il était revenu kids leur interdit de mettre pied chez lui c'est tout juste les empêchais pas ses parent de revenir voir conan kids ne sortais pas de chez lui pour le protéger même pas pour faire les cours c'est même kenami qui viens apporter les courses pour kids ou sa mère qui rapporte les course ça peut continuer longtemps comme ça seulement il à le juge qui semble pas accepter intervention de kids pour le poter qui soupçonne kids est le kidnappeur mais il n'aucune preuve que kids soit son kidnappeur alors il enquete sur kids en voulant un prétexte pour arrêter kids ce qui amuse les jumeaux de voir comment la justice il sont loin de la vérité sur eux sans preuve sans témoin de sans une piste il était comme des fantôme pour la justice mais le juge n'abandonne pas pour autant sa quête de vérité sur conan qui est arriver à conan plus que conan à un ange gardant méfiant avec la police il n'a pas moyen d'avoir la déposition de conan sur ce qui est alors il décidé placer conan sous surveillance rapproché par même imposer des garde du corps professionnel avec une obligation d'accepter ou il serai arrêter pour séquestration de conan mais d'autre crime qui aurais pu dire injuste il serais payé pour le vrai coupable mais la vérité sur leur lien fus révélé et ça ni les parents ni kid aurais dernier mot sur la decision du juge sil continue de kids et ces parents à faire obstacle la vérité de conan de plus ce juge se présenter aux election e un juge à une réputation_

 _shiratory venu frapper à la porte d'entré toc toc_

 _kids dun micro : veuillez vous en allez vous etes pas le bienvenu shiratory keiji_

 _shyratory parler à a caméra de surveillance je m'en irais quand j'aurais parler à conan kun_

 _kids : conan kun n'est pas la même ci il était la il veut on le liasse tranquille je vous rappelle vous les prétendu flic vous etes aps bienvenu veuille quitte les lieux rappeler vos sbire et cassez vous car si vous essayer de rentré vous serez surpris de voir comment je me defend vous pouvez toujours essaye d'entré vous serez tous échec allez vous en messieurs mesdames quitte les lieux de chez moi_

 _bruit de piège un filez tomber sur les policier qui essayer d'entre par derrière_

 _kids : rigoler je vous avais prévenu quittez ma proprièté vous etes pas les bienvenu_

 _shiratory allez voir ces homme :leu enlever fille : vous allez bien mina_

 _un officier : hai shiratory keiji les fenêtre sont tous incassable les poignée des porte électrifier lance décharge_

 _un autre officier mouillé : truffé de piège à tout les entré i voit tout nos mouvement_

 _kids : j'en es d'autre surprise pour vous si vous obstiner à cherche entrer ne me sous estimer pas regarder vos portable vous verrez que je ne suis pas uniquement voir et entendre chez moi seulement j'ai tout vos secret sur vous tous de l'enfance à la vie d'aujourd'hui officier haro votre femme vous réserve une nouvelle famille enceinte de 4 mois bientôt votre anniversaire elle vous reserve un trés jolie cadeau officier satayoma votre femme vous à interdit de fumer pourtant vus fumez je pourrais envoyer cette photos à votre femme shiratory keiji je vois un homme important de votre famille malade désperé vous soyez pas reprendre la tete de l'entreprise familial si j'était vous j'irais le voir car il est proche de a mort officier takema félicitation vous allez vous marié mais combien de temps va telle supporter de voir son cher fiancé être policier elle angoisse au télé phone chaque fois sonné de savoir que un policier l'appelé lui annonce la nouvelle ou alors sonner apprendre vous allez mourir avant de vous marié chacun d'entre vous à une famille qui vous attend en vie un futur épouse un futur bébé un anniversaire n'est ce pas les sourire de vos enfants femme fiancé qui vous fais bonheur alors fichez tous la paix à conan kun il veut on le laisse tranquille tant que je serais vivant je protégerais conan kun de vous tous car vous avez pas su le proteger avant quand il avais besoin de vous quand il falais alors allez vous en tous vous etes pas le bienvenu maintenant sayonara keiji_

 _une grille électrique volet roulant fermer tout les issus_

 _shiratory : on se replis to ou tard vous sortir de chez vous je vous attendrais les menotte prêt_

 _kids : sans blague vous croyez m'impressionne de vos jouet ridicule alors bonne chance shiratory keiji_

 _peu après shiratory téléphone au juge_

 _shiratory : moshi moshi Mme c'est shiratory keiji je fais mon rapport_

 _la juge : je vous écoute shiratory keiji_

 _shiratory : je suis navré mais c'est impossible d'entre r sans etes vu par ces camera il en à tout sur out e la priorité les fenêtre et porte avec un système de sécurité il voit tout entend tout la propriétaire à dit il refuse de nous laisser parler à conan kun conan kun demande que on laissé tranquille il va protégé conan kun de nous nous et des criminelle_

 _la juge : conan kun est il présent sur les lieux_

 _shiratory : il fort possible conan kun soit a mais avec son garde du corp impossible de lui parler ou de l'approcher_

 _la juge : je vois savez vous si d'autre personne on eu accès à conan kun_

 _shiratory: de ce que j'ai vu il à une jeune femme mais il aussi les amis de conan kun qui pour l'instant sont les seul avoir réussi à parler à conan kuntt même eux il dise c'est un secret que conan kun est leur meilleur amis il le laisserons pas tomber_

 _la juge : je vois dans ce cas on va faire appelle de service APM_

 _shiratory : APM qu'est que c'est_

 _la juge un service privé j'ai un ami il travaille la il forme des agents de protection témoin mineur si cet personne empêche les adulte de protéger parler à conan kun alors je vais leur imposer le service apm auprès de conan kun je ne leur laisserais pas choix bon travaille shiratory keiji continuer la surveillance on finira par trouver une faille à ce mystérieux protecteur de conan kun qui nous fais barrage_

 _shiratory: hai Mme_

 _dans le qg secret du kids qui voit et entend tout ces adversaire_

 _kids : qu'est ce service de APM qu'il parle ces deux la_

 _yusako au fond observe la scene :service privé de garde du corp agent protection des mineur plus tu refuse de laisser entre la police et le FBI pour protégé conan la juge joue sa dernière carte elle cherche une faille pour exploiter une fois elle aura trouvé tu tout être sur il t'arrêterons emmènera conan seul le FBI sera aces à protection_

 _kids : mph alors je vais pas me laissez faire facilement j'ai construit ma maison comme un magicien digne de ce nom je me suis préparer à tout invasion il serons tous échec résistance aux attaque de l'organisation et autre criminelle descente de police et de FBI moi aussi j'ai des amis puissant bon garde du corps_

 _yusako : fais attention tu joue contre une juge à réputation sévère sur les riche personne influente plus tu va faire obstacle à parler à ton frère plus elle va contre attaquer n'oublie spas les juge on tout pouvoir sur nous il à pas que conan cette situation va mettre en danger il à tes soeur et mère qui cette situation l'inquiète_

 _kids regarde la chambre de conan ou il dort :je suis conscience de la situation la police et le FBI n'on pas protéger mon cadet il on refuser d'écouter la vérité sur mon père toichi de son meurtre il on faillit un paquet de fois alors moi j'ai jurer de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive je ne laisserais personne lui faire plus de mal regarde le otossa il ne peut pas dormir une nuit entière avec des cauchemar à chaque réveil il en pleure il tremble dé que les adulte approche de lui maman qui veille sur lui n'a pas meilleur mine non plus le plus triste maman non plus n'arrive aps s'approcher de lui sans il fis une crise ce soir la le voyant dan un tel état la seul chose j'ai vu c'est un petit garçon effrayé dans un regard vide des larme sur son visage trés faible dans un sale état j'ai bien e faillit vomir en voyant conan dans cet état comment peut faire autant de cruauté à un enfant pourtant rétrécit il avais un sourie kawaii depuis je l'es trouver je vois que des larmes je vois plus son sourire il ma défié je ne vois plus le sourire victoire de son visage il à même pas a force manger il fais pleurer être effrayé dormir parfois il regarde les dessin animé un enfant ne doit jamais perdre sourire ça dois rêver de pas faire de cauchemar toute les nuit c''est pour cela je me battrai jusque à la fin pour te protéger nichan je joueras tout ems carte jusque tu retrouve tes rêve ton sourire otossa si oi je bat pour nicha retrouve sourire tu dois pas laisser tomber okassa mes cadet tu dois défendre conan_

 _yusako : c'est bien mon intention défendre ma famille mes enfants y compris toi de tout les personne qui inflige peur et cauchemar qui pense utiliser ma famille pour de but malhonnête égoïste il ne me connaisse pas que ton frère retrouve confiance en nous ce ci dis tu devrais aller le voir avant i fasse une nouvelle crise il va pas tarder à se réveiller_

 _kids effectué une manœuvre sur le clavier : c'est mon intention cependant ce shiratory il me parais aps fiable_

 _yusako : il ne peut plus rien tenter de plus tant que tu activé ta sécurité il sait il n'aucun droit d'entrer sans mandat pour l'instant ces droit s'arrette au limite de ta propriété dans la r_ _ue_

 _kids levé rentrer dans l'ascenseur : il essaye j'ai préparer une surprise pour lui seul il va regretter de mettre pied chez moi si il essaye d'entrer sans mandat il sera accueillit c'est une villa après tout magique ce soir je vais déplacer conan à une planque secrete il le trouverons jamais quand il reviendrons la maison sera vide mais remplis de surprise_ _spécial_

 _1 h plus tard conan est réveille dans sa chambre avec son frère des nouveaux visiteur sonne avec shiratory et des papier officiel signé par la juge ne laisse pas choix kids d'accepter les visiteur_

 _conan entrer dans sa chambre de vetement propre après une douche : nichan nest ce on est tout seul_

 _kids déposer un plateau repas chaud : okassa est à son travail kenami san est chez le prof otossa est quelque part tu va bien_

 _conan essaye de regard par la fenêtre : genki tu as mis sécurité en place je vois qui son venu_

 _kids : il essaye mais tant que la sécurité est activer et moi sont pour te protéger il seront tous échec tu as t'inquiète tu es en sécurité avec moi viens manger ça te redonnera des force tu en as besoin pour reprendre vie_

 _conan s'assit à son canapé pour installer pour manger : aligata nichan de veiller sur moi_

 _kids: c'est normal de veiller sur toi tu es une pierre précieuse de valeur inestimable pour moi autant de ange gardien mon role de protecteur de veiller rien lui arrive à un pierre rare et précieuse_

 _conan goutte p il obliger de me comparer aux pierre précieuse : parlant pierre tu as retrouver celui tu chercher_

 _kids : non je commence à me demander sil existe réellement il existe plus d'un milliard pierre précieuse de tout couleur toute forme si elle existe je le trouverais un jour avec la chance je la trouve avant eux je la mettrais hors portée e leur main j'ai fais livré un colis spécial pour nous normalement il arrive aujourdhui je voudrais ce que tu pende du dessin animé pokemon que tu regarde_

 _conan : les pokemon c'est un dessin animé aventure il à des rencontre de l'amitié des combat des compétition pourquoi tu me demande ça_

 _kids : tu aime ce dessin animé avoue_

 _conan :ben c'est mieux que les dessin animé de fille j'avoue il à un certain mystère intriguant_

 _kids : tu voudrais quel pokemon si tu était dans le dessin animé_

 _conan : ben il à plein de choix je ne suis pas sur de savoir choisir_

 _kids tu dois bien aimer un pokemon dans le dessin animé moi par exemple j'aime bien les pokemon feu vol combat psy bien il aussi les pokemon spectre ,fée , plante , insect ,roche, électrique , glace se débrouille assez bien il sont intéressant à voir mais pour moi les meilleur son les vol combat et psy_

 _conan :j'ai cru tu regarde dessin animé moi j'aime bien pikachu moi je devais choisir je choisirai pokemon qui serais utile au camping qui m'aiderais à me défendre pourquoi tu parle comme ça de pokemon_

 _kids : j'ai entendu dire il à un casting pour de nouveaux personnage je pense que me présenter au casting comme acteur si tu aime les pokemon je_ _peut t'aider à oublier toute ces mauvaise chose sur un départ neuf avec des amis fidèle comme pokemon irai faire nos aventure pendant je fais mes propre film aventure_

 _conan : je comprend ou tu veut ne venir nichan_

 _kids : je projette de faire une tourné ou je veut réaliser mon projet acteur magique je ferais connaitre mon nom comme magicien et acteur découvrir des fabuleux trésor peu être me trouver des indice sur la pierre je cherche ce que je veut dire je veut tu m'accompagne pour vivre de nouvelle aventure tout en te protégeant de s cauchemar qu'il sait notre aventure pourrais te rendre sourire rendre des beaux_ _rêve_

 _conan: les parent pense quoi de ton projet_

 _aids : je leur rien dit je tien pas il me font obstacle ni même perde ma liberté de faire ce que je veut je t'en plaire à toi parce que tu as vraiment besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin de toi en vie on pourrais voir si il à d'autre victime de nos ennemie pour il rejoint notre alliance_

 _conan: je ne sais pas je vais réfléchir nichan je veut tu réalise ton rêve avec ou sans moi je pense tu devrais vraiment demander au parent leur avis il pourrais te laisser faire ton rêve de dépasser toichi aller plus loin_

 _kids :tu crois vraiment il seront accepté que si je leur dit je veut faire mon rêve être meilleur acteur réalisateur aventurier magique de venir n°1 pour il soit n°2 il laisseront faire facilement_

 _conan : pa si tu leur dit ça comme ça oui je le crois okassa et otossa m'on toujours encourager à croire à mes rêve même ci mon rêve ne les rassurais aps je me lance dans un monde effrayant okassa dit toujours on doit pas abandonner ces rêves sans avoir essayé de les réaliser moi j'ai vous j'ai voulu j'ai tout fait pour réaliser jusque au jour j'ai rencontre un effrayant personne qui à su me faire réaliser que ce monde est bien plus effrayant que je pensais il pas que des moment joie il à des moment cauchemar ça m'appris aussi les enfant sont premier à payer pour leur parents en plus d'innofencif il apporte sourire mais il vit rencontre des personne qui leur inflige des cauchemar_

 _kids : je vois ce que tu veut dire les enfants sont censé apporter de la joie le bonheur mais dépendant des adultes les mauvaise personne l'utilise pour des fin égoïste inflige peur cauchemar fessant perde sourire à un enfants avec leur action mais il existe aussi des ange gardien qui sont mission de redonner sourire à quelqu'un_

 _sonnerie d'entré : ding dong ding don_

 _kids allumer sa montre pour voir l'écran : qui ces ceux la_

 _conan : en dirais des enfants j'ai vu un camion déménagement hier emménager une maison peut être c'est les enfant_

 _kids désactiver temporairement la sécurité sorti : tu as raison je vais voir ce qu'il veule reste ici attend moi ne te montre pas à la fenêtre_

 _conan mange : je le sais nichan_

 _Kids allé ouvrir m^me ci il se méfie : hai konichwa que puis je pour vous les bouya_

 _un garçon de 13 ans: konichiwa ojisan on venu voir conan kun_

 _kids s'apprette refermer la porte : qui etes vous pour conan kun vous faite pas parti de ses amis que e sache ne aucun cas jconna kun jouerais avec des grand il est pas la_

 _shiratory mis son pied : pas si vit je suis shiratory keiji ceci est pour vous_

 _kids : aller au diable vous entrerez jamais chez moi allez vous_

 _shiratory lui remis une enveloppe : je me fiche de vous largement c'est conan kun qui m'interesse ceci viens de la juge Hanson qui ma charger de vous remettre ceci e vous conseille de lire attentivement le contenu_

 _ids pris l'enveloppe rentrer en verrouillant sortit des papiers : entendu je vais vérifier ces chose avec mon avocat alors vous allez devoir attendre_

 _shiratory : faite je vous préviens on va pas s'en aller de si tot_

 _kids libre à vous_

 _dans le salon qu'est que c'est ce charabia otossa tu peut traduire ça_

 _yusako regarder les papier : ceci est pour nous une dernière chance avant les service sociaux débarque de force emmenereons conan si nous refusons de laisser conan protéger par la police contenu des information elle obtenu elle nous oblige de laissser conan protéger par des apm_

 _kids : je vais pas me laisser faire par cette sorcière_

 _yusako : stop je sais trés bien ce que tu veut e e les deja plus on fais obstacle plus on met en danger la place de conan n'est aps avec les service sociaux il est avec nous avec maman cet fois ci c'est trés serieux en plus de e faire palcer conan on risque de perdre nos doit eilfinir en prison rappelle toi conan n'existe pas que c'est aussi as a couverture en danger on pas choix on doit accepter de faire protéger Conan par apm_

 _kids : je suis_

 _yusako : n'aggrave aps al situation tu veut vraiment faire perdre à ta mère les plus jeune faire ton cadet est danger en plus is il venu à etre palcé par les servie sociaux tu devrais attendre pour obtenir droit de visite c'est pas ce qui faut à conan_

 _kids soupira pffiou: je la hais cette sorcière il aucun moyen de_ _l'empêcher détruire la famille_

 _yusako : malheureusement seul nos te avocat peut limiter ces decision le juge à un pouvoir superieur à mes pouvoir de père au yeux de la loi que tout nos futur action se retournera contre nous si nous fesons obstrucion plus à l'enquete_

 _kids chuchote en serrant les poing: je savais bien j'aurais du changer de palnque onnan kenamai à reusis me dir de aps le faire car il était beuoup trop faible pou le déplacer de nouveau avec son état depuis les amis de nichan entrer chez moi vous avez tout gâcher j'ai construit ma maison pour one jamais voir ces prétendu policier chez moi d'accord mai j'ai sdit mon dernier mot otossa je ne me laisserais pas faire facilement_

 _yusako : kai_

 _kids un ton dur froid : n y pense pas me sortir tout tes discour de père c'est de ta faute tu as trahis nichan tu la laissé vivre chez ce connard de moury depuis nichan subit de enlèvement à répétition non stop tu aurais du lui trouver un personne competence pour veiller sur lui tout est de votre faute prefere voyager vos carrière passer avant tout vos enfants ça je vous pardonnerais jamais cette trahison vous avez tous laisser tomber toichi nichan et moi tu m'étonne nichan n'a plus du tout confiance en vous vous méritez votre sort pour tout l mal vous aez fait à vos enfants mais uniquement pour nichan je ne ferais pas pour cette fois mais soit sur dans l'avenir vous aller tous me payer votre trahison parole de magicien nichan et moi on sera ensemble ni toi ni juge nous séparera je le protegerais de tout le monde y compris vous jamais je vais pardonner ta lâcheté envers nichan et toichi prétend être un meilleur détecive tu es incapable de trouver des personne dangereux qui nous veut mort qui à tué toichi_ _tu es vraiment père nul nase loser bon à rien et pitoyable il va à l'entré_

 _yusako se chuchote : kenichi je comprend ta colère je suis consient de mes erreur ej ferais tout pour pas refaire les même erreurs dans votre avenir_

 _kids à l'entré par le par le micro :je vais ouvrir uniquement pour ces prétendu apm entre mais shiratory keiji vous et vos homme veuillez quitter la propriété si vous refuser les apm n'entrera jamais dans ma maison_

 _shiratory p bon sang il à œil t: vous savez je peut aps faire ça_

 _un garçon : shiratory keiji ça ira on sait défendre ne vous inquiété on sait ce qu'on à fare sensei nous à clairement donner des instruction_

 _shiratory regarder le garçon son tai : mina ici shiratory keiji replier vous on s'en va_

 _les homme de shiratory : hai shiratory keiji_

 _shiratory : trés bien nous partons n'oubliez pas sachez je vous à l'œil_

 _kids allez au diable shiratory keiji vous e faite pas peur vous et vos amis vous etes tous des bon à rien des incapable de protéger un enfants alors venez pas faire vos loi stupide je suis le seul à protéger conan kun sans vous alors allez au diable_

 _10 min plus tard shiratory est ses homme hors du périmètre kid fais entrer les 3 enfant au salon_

 _kids au salon fais le tours des enfants :avec une voix dur à leur faire frisson : vous etes des prétendu pam envoyer pour protéger conan visiblement vous etes tou des gamins de niveau_ _collège_

 _l'aîné_ _des garçons frissonnant dégluti nerveusement : euh nissan écouter je suis Tsukiro Satoyama j'ai peut être l'air d'un gamin à vos yeux voici mes partenaires Sayuna et Noriako nous avons tous être ceinture noire maitrisons tout les art martiaux on est aussi former à protéger des enfant des témoin au dessus notre taille nous avons des bon niveau la santé savoir nous adapté à notre mission non à d'autre compétence plus utile que des super héros utilise : pour note mission notre sensei nous envoyer pour protéger conan kun nous savon conan kun souvent été sujet de kidnapping notre mission principal de veille à sa sécurité 24 h 24 jours et nuits nous somme pas venu pour faire du mal à conan kun on peut pas être taille adulte on à une mission on va jusque au bout qu'importe tout les les obstacle on est pas du genre abandonner une mission facilement on à été envoyer pour protéger conan kun on le fera jusqu'à la fin de notre mission pas vrai les amis_

 _les deux autres apm pition defense : hai tsukiko san_

 _kids un détecteur de micro et caméra scan les enfants : tsukiko kun j'aime bien ta mentalité je ne suis pas pour autant vous faire confiance quand même j'accepte vous laisser une chance de faire vos preuve pour protéger conan je vous est à l'œil tout les trois simple précaution vider vos poche montrer moi contenu de votre sac votre portable ou vérifier votre portable et autre objet électronique quand à toi sakuya han remet moi ton bracelet_

 _la fille pais quand kids tenu son bras : je ne peut pas lâchez moi ojisan_

 _l'es garçon position defense : lâchez la ojissan_

 _kids tenu le bras de sakura arraché arraché le micro emeteur de la police : ton bracelet ne m'intéresse pas sakuna chan c'est l'objet de la police qui m'intéresse bien essayé shiratory keiji vous ne m 'aurez pas avec votre micro et traceur allez don au diable vous etes aucun cas bienvenu chez moi lâche le micro emeteur il écrase_

 _shiratory dans sa voiture enlever le l'oreillette au grésillement du micro so cet type est d'un parano aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il fais bon sang il dois bien avoir une faille chez lui pour trouver conan kun_

 _kids : je vous préviens sayuna chan tsukiko kun noriako kun prenez contact avec ce stupide keiji et ses amis les keiji je vous garanti je vous ferais regretter vous voulez protéger conan kun c'est une chose parler à la police de la vie conan kun est une chose vous verrez qui je suis personne ne entrera avec un micro ou emetteur de la police chez moi sachez ça sera considérez comme de la trahison personne à droit de trahir conan kun votre sac et tout vos affaire serons confisquer pour vérification jusque à vous nouvel ordre n si ça vous ne plait pas la porte est ouverte traversez la revenez jamais chez moi vous serez considérez comme traître vous etes chez moi vous suivez mes règles ou alors sayonara je vous retiens pas c'est clair_

 _l'aine des garçon : nous ferons notre mission on suivra vos regels s on fera ce voulez mais on va rester fair notre mission pouvons nous rencontre conan kun ojissan_

 _kids : chaque chaise à on temps tsukiko kun vous rencontrerez conan kun après avoir montrer vos affaire_

 _30 min plus tard les 3 apm après avoir été vérifier leur affaire par kids qui ne laisse rien passer micro emeteur camera caché tout détruit il on juste leur affaires personnel et leur gadget leur portable ordinateur tablette confisquer il vont rencontre conan mais il ne se doute pas kids et conan à d'autre plan à objectif prêt à tout pour les faire échec et décourager leur mission ces apm_

 _kids venu avec conan dans le salon rejoindre les apm : conan kun voici ceux qui vont faire garde du corps pour toi envoyer par le juge_

 _l'ainé des garçon exaspérer de kids venu devant conan : on vient pas du juge on obéis qu'à notre sensei qui nous à former donner mission de te protéger jour et nuit 24/24conan je suis tsukiko satoyama ceinture noir de tout les art martiaux voici mes partenaire_

 _sayuna : konichiwa kawaii conan kun moi c'est sayuna Minorai moi je suis aussi ceinture noire de art martiaux j'i plein d'autre compétence trés utile pour ma mission de te_ _protéger_

 _noriako arranger ces lunettes : konichiwa conan kun moi c'est noriako je suis aussi ceinture noire j'ai pas l'air balèze comme sayuna chan et tsukiko san mais je suis trés compétent pour remplir mes mission ma mission d'aujourd'hui come sayuna chan et tsukiko san c'est de te protéger en nous à dit tu es trop souvent kidnapper en danger pour ce la on été envoyer pour te protéger tu peut nooous faire confiance one ne laisserais personne te kidnapper ni s'en prendre à toi_

 _les apm : nous somme les agent protecteur mineur nous assurons toujours la sécurité la confiance le respect de nos clients les APM à votre service jour nuit 24 /24 tu peut compte sur nous conan on va te protéger_

 _conan se cache derrière la jambe de kids regarde les apm puis regarde son père plis min et kids p fais chiez ce juge me foutre pot de colle qui me servirons des garde du corps voyons voir combien de temps il vont m pire blague_

 _kids au niveau de conan : conan kun tu peut faire ce que tu veut ici tu es en sécurité tu as pas t'inquiéter même ci le juge envoyer ces apm qu'importe leur sensei ou juge moi je suis la je veille sur toi je te protégé de tes garde du corp sont la uniquement pour m'aider à ta sécurité moi je te laisserais jamais tomber je te protégé de tout ceux qui veut ta vie te faire du mal jusque à la fin tu peut être sur je veille sur toi tu soit correct_

 _conan accroché au cou de : tomo nichan je suis fatigué_

 _kids ramasser conan effectuer tour disparition avec bille fujimine: je te ramène conan kun vous trois attendre ici on viens vous chercher qui vous conduira à vos quartier sans rien toucher_

 _40 min plus tard kids à sorti un personnage après conan soit rendormis il va installe les trois apm dans leur quartier de la partit invité de sa villa_

 _kids déguisé en majeur d'homme viens au salon rencorntrer les mini agent : konciwa mlle mr je suis masao le majeur d'homme de la maison mon maitre am demander de vous conduire dans vos quartier veuillez me suivre_

 _l'aîné_ _des garçon sourciller pris ces affaire suivi ids déguisé : Masao san votre maitre quel est son nom_

 _kids : vraiment mon maitre ne vous à pas dit son nom_

 _le garçon moyen: votre maitre il c'est jamais présenter à nous Masao san_

 _kids montrer les chambre p oh j'ai oublier de me presenter je vais les : ah mon maitre ne c'est pas présenter alors il devais être à penser d'autre chose le nom de mes maitre c'est Hidechi et Kinako Ujibarowa sama et :son fils jeune maitre tomochi kun voici vos quartier une chambre pour vous les garçon pour vous Mlle la chambre de_ _ce cette chambre ceci es votre quartier ceci est un petit appartement réservé aux invité salle de bin chambre petit salon pour ce qui est des repas ça se fais au salle à manger vous etes mineur vous avez besoin de faire repas ça se fais sur surveillance des adultes obligatoire ordre des maitre les mineur regagne leur quartier à 21 h précise aucun mineur est autorisé hors de leur quartier vous serez tous soumis au même règle de la maison que tout les mineur qui viens passage ici_


End file.
